firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie Trois-Rivières
History In 2002, Trois-Rivières was amalgamated with several adjacent municipalities. Several fire services were merged. *Service de Sécurité Incendie Cap-de-la-Madeleine *Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-du-Lac *Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Louis-de-France *Service de Sécurité Incendie Trois-Rivières-Ouest Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1' - 6490, Boulevard des Chenaux, Trois-Rivières :Unité 211 - 2016 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/840/25F) (SN#140097) :Unité 411 - 2012 E-One Typhoon HP78 quint (1500/400/78' rear-mount) :Unité 511 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Carl Thibault walk-in heavy rescue (SN#2623) :Unité 512 - 2004 GMC Savana 3500 / Dynamic extrication/salvage unit :Unité 911 - 201? Ford F-250 operation chief :Unité 1201 - 1994 Polaris 6x6 ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1903 - 2004 ATV trailer :2016 Snowbulance evac medic sled 'Caserne 2' - 7225, Boulevard Jean-XXIII, Trois-Rivières-Ouest :Unité 221 - 2017 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/840/25F) :Unité 421 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault / RK platform (1750/350/104' rear-mount) (SN#2278) :Unité 521 - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Carl Thibault walk-in heavy rescue (SN#2607) :Unité 1121 - 2011 Fabrox confined space and high angle rescue trailer :Unité 1412 - 2016 Ford Transit operations support :Unité 1621 - 2016 Dodge Ram 4500 / Remorque Platinum cube air unit 'Caserne 3' - 350, rue Rochefort, Cap-de-la-Madeleine :Unité 331 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250/1500) :Unité 431 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault / RK platform (1750/350/104' rear-mount) (SN#2498) :Unité 931 - 2011 Dodge Ram 2500 operation chief :Unité 1131 - Water rescue trailer :Unité 1401 - 1994 Prevost H3 40 Motorcoach Bus rehab/command :Unité 1502 - 2008 Nautic & Art rescue boat :Unité 1902 - 2009 rescue boat trailer 'Caserne 4' - 10597, chemin Sainte-Marguerite, Pointe-du-Lac :Unité 241 - 1991 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (1050/900) (SN#91-11-1335-286) (Spare) (Ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) :Unité 242 - 1998 Freightliner FLL6324S / Tibotrac pumper (1250/1000) (SN#58554) :Unité 341 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250/1500) (SN#2279) :Unité 841 - 2005 Freightliner M2 112 / Carl Thibault / 2006 Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (840/3000) (SN#2151) (Rebuilt after an accident in 2006) :Unité 1443 - Brush fire trailer 'Caserne 5' - 1310, rue Oscar-Masson, Saint-Louis-de-France :Unité 251 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur pumper (1250/800) :Unité 252 - 2000 Mack MR688S / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/1000/30F) (SN#9911) :Unité 851 - 2011 Freightliner M2 112 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250/3000) (SN#2574) :Unité 1501 - 1998 Princecraft rescue boat :Unité 1901 - 1998 rescue boat trailer :Parade - 1941 International KB8 / Thibault pumper (500/100) (2007 FD-built refurb) 'Caserne 6' - Prevention - 1199, rue Laviolette,Trois-Rivières :Unité 900 - 2013 Chrysler training :Unité 901 - 2006 Chrysler prevention :Unité 902 - 2005 Dodge Durango operation chief :Unité 903 - 2010 Chrysler operation chief :Unité 904 - 2011 Ford operation chief :Unité 905 - 2012 Chevrolet operation chief :Unité 906 - 2008 Ford operation chief :Unité 908 - 2016 Ford Explorer Interceptor chief :Unité 961 - 2005 Dodge Caravan prevention :Unité 962 - 201? Kia Optima prevention :Unité 963 - 2006 Chrysler Sebring prevention :Unité 964 - 2006 Chrysler Sebring prevention :Unité 965 - 201? Jeep Patriot prevention :Unité 967 - 201? Chevrolet Cruze prevention :Unité 1361 - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 / Dynamic investigation :2016 Ford Transit transport unit/traning :Parade - 1959 Mack B125F pumper (1050/250) (SN#1038) 'Police Headquarters' - 2250, Boulevard des Forges :Unité 1001 - 2006 Astoria Challenger 377 public security command (Shared with police department) On Order *2017 Sea Doo jet ski water rescue *Used bus Retired Apparatus :2007 Pontiac Montana operation chief :2007 Pontiac Montana operation chief :2007 Pontiac Montana operation chief :2002 Chevrolet Malibu utility :1998 Ford F-800 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1875) (Ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) :1998 Ford F-800 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (SN#9724) (Ex-Cap-de-la-Madeleine) :1994 Pontiac Sunbird LE utility :1994 Pontiac Sunbird LE utility :1994 Blue Bird TC-2000 BUS command/rehab :1994 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Olson / Lafleur step van air supply (Ex-Cap-de-la-Madeleine) :1993 GMC P30 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue (Ex-Pointe-du-Lac, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Charette) :1992 Ford E-350 / Girardin minibus air supply (Ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) :1992 Spartan Diamond / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/1000) (SN#NQT14V50C01N0514) :1991 tanker (?/1700) :1990 Ford F-350 utility :1990 Ford LTS-8000 / Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (SN#T90-101) (Ex-Saint-Louis-de-France, Sold to Héloc) :1989 Spartan Monarch / Thibault / 1991 Carl Thibault aerial (1050/-/100' SkyFive rear-mount) (Ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) (Totalled in rollover, 2011) :1988 Freightliner FLL 6342 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario), ex-Cap-de-la-Madeleine) :1987 Ford E-350 cube rescue (Ex-Saint-Louis-de-France, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Augustin-de-Woburn) :1986 Ford C-8000 / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1986 tanker (?/1700) :1982 Ford C-8000 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1201) :1976 Ford C-800 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) :1976 Ford C-900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Pointe-du-Lac) :1975 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1975 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Pointe-du-Lac) :1975 Ford L-800 tanker :1965 Ford C-1000 / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#15644) :1962 International LoadStar 1600 / Ideal / 1980 FD-built refurb cube salvage (Ex-Protection civile truck) :1960 GMC C960 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#10632) (Ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) :1959 Ford F-850 / Thibault pumper (840/150) (SN#11659) :1957 Fargo D500 / Thibault pumper (500/435) (SN#C57-1063) (Ex-Saint-Michel-des-Forges) :1954 Thibault WIT344 / Pirsch ladder (-/-/83' mid-mount) :1948 Bickle-Seagrave 66EB pumper (500/100) :194? Thibault trailer pump (?/-) :194? trailer pump (?/-) :194? Jeep Willys MB utility (pulled trailer pump) :194? Bickle Seagrave tractor-drawn ladder (-/-/85' mid-mount) :193? Chevrolet pumper (?/-) :193? Ford / Bickle pumper (?/-) :193? Ford / Bickle pumper (?/-) :192? tractor-drawn ladder (-/-/65'?) :189? steam pumper Station Map Category:Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivieres Trois-Rivieres Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières